


Prey

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is one hell of a creep, M/M, Poor Dipper, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vampire Bill, Yandere Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: Bill Cipher had lived for centuries. His blood bags had come and gone, but something about this one boy, made him yearn for more and he was gonna have the boy as his and only his.





	Prey

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's been awhile since I wrote some BillDip and since I love me some dark BillDip and I was in the mood to write, then this is what you get! I really hope you will all enjoy!

Bill had lived for centuries. His blood bags had come and gone, but something about this one. Something about this boy made him feel strange. He couldn’t really explain it. He didn’t know what was it about him, but he just craved for him. Usually he would just suck his prey dry and leave their decaying body behind. But this boy made him feel so different. He didn’t want him to die so quickly. He actually wanted this adorable boy to stay with him for awhile, maybe even eternity?

He wanted to make him immortal like him, but not turn her into a vampire. Her blood would mean nothing to him if it became that of a vampire. He knew that there had to be a way to keep her human. He knew it was possible as he had heard of it happening. But first he had to get him into his domain and then he could figure it out. He was so close already as well. He needed this adorable boy, all for himself. 

He had never witnessed a more perfect creature then him. He was simply beautiful. The way his eyes sparkled when he talked about something he was passionate about. The way he laughed. His laugh sounded like a harp. Truly a music to his ears. His body was so small and slender. He could so easily break it and really that's what he wanted to do anyway. He was gonna break him and make this boy his adorable pet. He truly was just flawless in every way. 

A part of him hated feeling like this. He was so used to being emotionless. He had no idea how to deal with these newly found emotions. But still. He just couldn't bring himself to hate him. No matter how many times he had tried. He wasn't sure what he was feeling. Was it a small interest? A fascination? Or something much more serious. Was what he was feeling, love? It very well could be. But he didn't know himself. This was all so new, which maybe weird to say consider how long he had lived. But it was true, he didn't understand this, but he didn't even care that much anymore at this point .

The human's name was Dipper. Even his name was perfect. It sounded so beautiful when he said it. It just rolled of his lips so perfectly. He had tried to keep his distance from him at the start, but couldn't. He was always lead back to the boy one way or another. He wasn't a normal human. He had never been. He was a vampire. A pureblooded vampire. Always had been in and always will be. He had never thought about finding a mate. He never had a reason too.

He just looked for anybody who attracted him, men, women, children, and then did whatever he wanted to them. Weither that be using that their body to all his needs, or drink their blood until there was nothing left. It really never mattered to him. He did what he wanted and nothing would stop him. Nor could for that matter. He was unstoppable. 

But him, oh the innocent sapling. He didn't want to just blindly drink his blood. He wanted to make the boy his, only his .He wanted his blood, but not too let him die. He had done a lot of research, reading through all the books he thought would have what he needed and after two months. He finally found exactly what he needed. The ritual that would make him immortal, but keep it so that his blood would have the sweet taste. That humans normally had.

He could finally take him to his home. Where he could never ever escape from him. He was more then excited for that. He smiled once he stood over the boy's sleeping form. Such a gorgeous being. His brown locks were so soft to his touch. His skin was so milky and pale. It was just so nice. He had been like these many times before. Just standing, looking over his sapling. He usually would have drank his victims blood immediately. But he just didn't want to with this boy, well atleast not before, now he yearned for it. He could finally take his little angel with him. He knew his sapling was a very deep sleeper, so he just gently took him into his arms and teleported the boy to his mansion.

Nobody could see the mansion. It was invisible to the human eye, plus it was surrounded by the woods. He would never have any chance of escaping now. He placed his toy on the bed and could feel him shifting around. He stood next to him besides the bed and grinned as he saw his brown orbs open, those beautiful orbs were instantly widened with fear.

It took him a few moments to realise that he wasn’t at his home anymore. He whimpered and started to move backwards on the bed ,realising he would have no way of getting past him in any way. Oh that face, that frightened face made him feel thrilled to bits. It sent such delightful shivers down his spine that he couldn’t get enough of.

The vampire chuckled darkly and loomed over the poor boy that had earned his affections. He got on top of him and licked at his slender neck. Making him let out a squeak of pure terror. _“Calm down precious~ There is_ _nothing to be scared of~”_ Another chuckled escaped past his lips as he sunk his teeth into his neck. His normal turned into deep red at the taste. It was incredibly delicious. So much more better then any blood he had ever tasted before. He grinned as he continued to suck on his tasty blood. He cried out in pain and begged him to stop, but he wouldn’t. Not now. Not ever. He had never had such sweet blood before and now that he had found something so delicious. Then he would never let it go. Ever.

After a few moments he pulled away and looked up at his tear stained face, letting a twisted grin appear on his lips. “ _You taste absolutely delicious, my pet~ I love you so much~”_ He looked over at the rest of his body and then a dark laugh escaped past his lips. _“It’s about time I make you fully mine, my precious pet~”_ He looked into his fearful orbs and caressed her cheek. “ _Name’s Bill. I want you to moan it tonight and you better mean it~”_

He tore the boy's shirt off and the sight was just beautiful. Soft, pale milky skin. Completely untouched and all his to taint. Nothing could be better then that. He really would be all his and only his after this. The boy screamed for help ,for anybody to help him. Oh this just made his mind go more crazy. All this fear in the air was almost too much to take. 

He pulled off the boy's underwear off and he could feel himself harden up. Oh god his little length. The boy tried to beat against him with his legs and hands, but he was already weak from the bloodloss. The hard slap against the boy's cheek made him stop fighting faster. He loved the absolute fear in his eyes even more. The boy knew something was going to happen, something horrible, but he was so innocent that he didn’t know what. Oh that just made him want to ravish his body even more. 

He easily removed his clothes, because the boy knew that fighting was useless against him. With all the supernatural books he read. He knew full well what he was and that he couldn’t do anything. This feeling of power was just too amazing. 

He pushed his length inside of the boy's mouth and looked down at him. The fear was just so delicious. Oh so wonderfully delicious. _"Suck, if you bite me then I will kill your family, got it~?" The_ boy nodded fearfully and closed his eyes tightly as just more tears spilled down his pale cheeks. He moaned in pleasure and just allowed the boy to do the work. It was sloppy sure, but what could he wait from a fearful first time. It was the thought that really counted. 

He ran his fingers through his angel's soft, brown hair. The boy's eyes were red from all the crying and he had never seen more of a beautiful sight. After awhile he cummed down the boy's throat and panted slightly, pulling out after the boy had swalloed it all. He had no choice but to obey him, his master. He wanted everything about the boy, but most importantly he wanted the boy to love him. But he was fully aware that it would come later. So for now he would just have to break him, completely and utterly .

He was kind enough to prepare the boy's entrance. He even used lube, just so the boy wouldn't be in too much pain. The boy was shaking in fear as he positioned himself. His sapling begged quietly for him to not to it and let him go home. Oh such a naive adorable angel. He would never go back there. 

 _"You're gonna be my bitch."_ He said in a low, husky voice as he finally pushed himself inside of his lover. He let out a loud animalistic groan. Oh he felt so freaking good. He was so tight and hot around him, as if the boy never wanted to let him go, which was exactly how he also felt. He was never ever going to let him go. He digged his nails into the boy's sides. The boy was sobbing so loudly, though his throat was already hoarse. Oh he was just too cute forum his own good. 

He thrusted as deep as he possibly could. He pulled the boy's legs up so he could get even deeper. He could feel himself just get lost in the pleasure. It felt absolutely amazing. He had never been able to just feel this good before. He was feeling crazy with lust and desire. He digged his fangs into the boy's shoulder as he sucked on his blood and continued to thrust. If paradise would exist then he would be in one right now. 

All of this lasted for quite a long time, until he finally allowed himself to cum deep inside of the boy. The boy just whimpered weakly, too exhausted to do anything at that point. The vampire felt satisfied with himself. He pulled himself out and hugged the boy close to his chest as he panted slightly. This was only the first night of infinite. They were going to be together forever and soon the ritual would almost be done, with his sapling staying by his side until the end on time.

He looked down at the boy and kissed his forehead. The boy had bitemarks all over his body. It just screamed that he belonged to him. He chuckled down at his sapling, saying before falling asleep.

_**"Welcome to hell, my angel."** _

 

 


End file.
